


Moment Between

by Trenchcoat Hunter (Reedt)



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Batfamily Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason Todd is Robin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedt/pseuds/Trenchcoat%20Hunter
Summary: Taking the fork and knife in hand, Jason tore into his waffles happily. Placing a hand on each scrawny shoulder, Thomas and Martha smiled sadly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yea, Though I Walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640664) by [LeilaSecretSmith (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LeilaSecretSmith). 



> I had this plot bunny show up when I was reading LeilaSecretSmith's "Yea, Though I Walk". Blame them for this :P

The sun was streaming into his room which had Jason groaning. He could have sworn he had closed the drapes. If not him, Alfred usually would have when he did his nightly check in. Sitting up, aches and pains seemed to litter his body a moment. His head felt like it was going to split, his breathing was painful, and hot flashes washed over him relentlessly. With grit of his teeth, Jason swung his feet off the bed and stumbled his way into his en-suite bathroom. Ripping his clothes off carefully, Jason flipped on the shower and set it to a comfortable chill before hopping in. The instant Jason felt the water hit his head, the headache stopped throbbing, his breathing eased up, and the hot flashes ceased. The relief had him sagging into the tile as the cold water washed away the body aches.

He didn't stay in the shower to long. A quick lather and rinse all over and Jason was in his room again picking out a comfortable pair of sweats and his favorite Wonder Woman shirt. Peeking out his door, Jason checked to see if anyone was around before a noise caught his attention. Jason walked along the hall way, curious as to who he heard in the kitchen. It couldn't be Alfred because that was most definitely the smell of waffles in the air. His light footsteps came to a halt as he peered carefully around the corner as a musical laugh filled the air coupled with a rich guffaw.  
  
A casually dressed man stood by the counter next to the rarely waffle maker. Recognizing the familiar form, Jason stepped into the kitchen. "Bruce?"  
  
The man turned around and, while the clear blue eyes were familiar and certainly the large frame topped with black hair, the gray temples and salt-and-pepper beard had Jason pausing in uncertainty. The crinkled eyes and smirk looked foreign and familiar at the same time. "Hey there, champ."

In a strange moment of clarity, Jason relaxed and smiled as he trotted over and wrapped his arms around Thomas Wayne. "Hi grandpa! Who let you cook?"

Oddly familiar arms wrapped around his head and shoulders as Thomas guffawed loudly once more. "Just for that, you're not getting any!"

"Grandpa," Jason squeaked into the large man's chest before he tried to squirm his way out of the hug/headlock.

Relenting, Thomas rubbed the dark, wet locks on Jason's head affectionately as Jason backed away and mock scowled while trying to fix his hair. "Waffles are the one thing I know how to make as you very well know." Jason paused a moment. Did he know that? How did he know that? Thomas watched as a curious crease appeared on Jason's forehead in concentration. Chuckling (sadly to himself), Thomas poked the boy between his eyes, eliciting an indignant squawk. "Go sit, you trouble maker."

"Come sit, Jason. I have some tea if you'd like a cup." Jason's eyes flicked to the woman at the kitchen table, nursing a steaming mug. She was...so softly beautiful. Her brown curls came to her shoulders and her smile showed off a perfect smile. Looking closely, Jason could see the strands of gray hairs sparsed through her hair and the crinkles around her eyes and mouth. Her eyes were a comforting warm brown and also directed at him. Settling down next to her Jason felt content as she rested a gentle hand on his shoulder, a questioning look crossing her face. "Jason?"

Jason blinked and suddenly he knew her. A shy smile lit his face as he approached. "Hi grandma." Martha Wayne smiled and Jason felt everything warm. Everything felt so...safe. Tranquil. Content. He shook his head a moment. "Where's dad? And Alfred?"

A thoughtful look crossed Martha's face while a sad look fell on Thomas', although Jason didn't see his grandfather's sorrow. Martha tapped her finger once on the mug before she smiled softly. "We'll be taking care of you for a time. Bruce and Alfred are...away."

The skeptical urchin and inquisitive Robin both narrowed their eyes at Martha, clearly not buying the story. Martha laughed musically as she leaned in and kissed his crinkled brow with maternal affection. The moment her lips touched his forehead, Jason's mind cleared. He was just happy to be with his grandparents. As he idly kicked his legs, his toes barely scrapping the floor, a large plate of waffles landed in front of him. Eyes round in pleasure, Jason glanced up to Thomas. "Thanks grandpa! Man, I can't remember the last time I had waffles."

Thomas set down a small pitcher of syrup next to the plate as he chuckled warmly. "For all his culinary skill, Waffles are the one thing Alfred just does not make well."

Jason smiled as he grabbed the syrup and poured it over the waffles. "Ain't that the truth!"

Martha took the pitcher from Jason after he thoroughly drowned his breakfast, earning an adorable pout. "After you're done, Jason, do you want to come with us into Gotham? Thomas wants to stop by Leslie's while you and I go get you some new clothes." Cocking his head bird-like, Jason's face crumpled in confusion once more before his grandmother giggled and point down. It was then that Jason noticed he had a lot of ankle showing out of the bottom of his pants. "You're hitting a growth spurt young man."

"Leslie said I probably wouldn't get that much taller though cause I didn't really eat much when I was younger."

A cup of orange juice joined his cup of tea as Thomas straightened up. "Regardless, you look like you need some new clothes, champ." Rubbing the back of Jason's head affectionately, Thomas turned Jason's head to him. "Let us take care of you, son."

A sense of...peace washed through Jason as he nodded. Taking the fork and knife in hand, Jason tore into his waffles happily. Placing a hand on each scrawny shoulder, Thomas and Martha smiled sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if I will continue this or not. lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems I do still want to explore this a bit more. Still not sure on the direction Im taking with this lol

If Jason was paying more attention, he would have noticed that the air in Gotham seemed cleaner than normal. So much clearer and more pristine compared to the smog tinged skyline he was used to seeing. The streets and sidewalks were free of clutter and debris while the gutters rain clear from the fresh rain that fell an hour ago. If Jason looked around, he'd notice the people about were not the hardened, busy city folk he was used to. People held their heads high, made eye contact with others, and while they didn't smile to each other, there was a polite acknowledgement that was friendly enough to be a hello.

Normally, the vigilant little Robin and the skittish urchin would have focused on everything else about the differences in the environment. Today, it was the happy, young teenager that walked with his grandmother to pick up some groceries for dinner tonight. Martha had the idea that Jason might like to try some Greek recipes she had learned from her one time friend Celia and so they had to stop by a more ethnic store that would offer the variety of ingredients she needed. As the pair meandered into Elysium Fields a chorus of well wishes and greetings were thrown towards Martha, who returned the heart felt sentiments. Jason gawked slightly at his grandmother's popularity. "Wow, that's nothing like the way things happen with Bruce."

Handing her grandson a shopping basket, Martha tugged at his elbow as she began to look about the goods. "Oh really? And just what does happen with your dad?"

As Martha selected some fresh and bright squash blossoms a thoughtful scowl creased Jason's forehead a. "For one, everyone was like, actually greeting you! Not getting stupid excited and having fan-girl hysterics."

Chuckling under her breath, Martha placed her selection of blossoms before moving to the fresh herbs. "My dear, I am far too old to be causing that kind of stir."

"That's not true," Jason blurted indignantly. "You're still a head turner, grandma!"

A chuckle had Jason glancing behind him to see a gnarled old woman carrying around a box of fresh produce. "Ohhh, boy is very nice and polite. Is very rare."

Martha released Jason's elbow as she one-arm hugged the old woman from the side. "Hello, Iphigeneia. How are you today?"

Putting down the crate, the sturdy old woman brushed off the dirt from her hands. "Is good. You, boy. Who are you?"

Instinctively, Jason squared his shoulders and stood straighter. "My name is Jason, ma'am."

"Ha! Polite even to old woman like me," Iphigeneia cackled. "Is good boy for sure."

Jason blushed a little under the old woman's praise but his ears felt like they caught fire as Martha grabbed onto his elbow again and pecked a kiss to his temple. "This is my grandson, Iphigeneia."

Ducking his head a little in embarrassment, Jason missed the startled shocked on the old Grecian woman as Martha gently shook her head. Iphigeneia's old eyes crinkled as she frowned. Martha's eyes widened slightly, silently emploring the old Grecian woman to not say anything. Iphigeneia sighed lightly before she straightened up and reached over to Jason's shoulder. She gripped it firm in her thick knuckled gripped and gave it a good squeeze. "Is good to see respectful young man. You be good for grandmother, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jason said with a smile.

Martha tugged Jason along. "We still need a few things so we'll let you get back to what you were doing, Iphigeneia."

Cackling like an old witch, which oddly had Jason actually feeling amused, the old Grecian woman waved off the pair as she picked up her box of produce to stock the empty stands. Walking around the ethnic store passed with little incident after that. Considering the store only had about 4 aisles to the place along with the deli in the back, Jason still enjoyed having his grandmother describe the different ingredients she picked up for the stuffed squash blossoms she was going to make. In the back of his mind, Jason realized something was off, but in the here and now, he was relaxed and happy; two foreign feelings that normally never preoccupied his heart at the same moment. Although, walking around the ethnic store passed with little incident after that, grandmother and grandson were still occasionally accosted by a friendly face that at least wanted to say hello to the Wayne Matron.

"I'm sorry that took so long," Martha apologized as Jason carried the bags of groceries out for her. The sun was high and she shielded her eyes from the light as she turned to her grandson. "There's always someone wanting to talk to me it seems."

Jason shrugged as the pair began to walk down the street. "At least there are no paps blinding us trying to get the latest shot of Brucie and his street trash kid." A tug at his shoulder had Jason spinning on his heel with a little shout of surprise before he was eye to eye with the intense gaze of his grandmother. "What," Jason squeaked out the teenager.

"You," Martha declared solemnly, "are Jason Peter Todd, my grandson. You. Are. Not. Trash."

Aquamarine eyes held on to the fathomless brown eyes for a moment before Jason gulped a knot down as his eyes slid to the side. "Yes, grandma."

Martha hugged the young man tightly, pressing his face to her shoulder, not caring about the clunky groceries hitting her legs. "I love you, Jason."


	3. Chapter 3

The light tautophony of rain against the windows almost lulled the lad back to sleep as he spread his arms and legs to the four corners of the bed. The young teen stretched liked a cat, his back popping as his vertebrae released the tension from laying in one position. A sense of peace seemed to infuse Jason as he awoke from his catnap. For once, he didn't wake up with cramps in his limbs or a protesting back from sleeping curled up. He didn't know why, but right now, he felt completely safe and relax. Even if this was the room he'd stayed in for the last few years, the bed exactly how Alfred smelled after putting on a fresh set of linens, clutter he had deemed worthy of being cared for (and bought by Bruce after much pestering from his son), ever since grandma and grandpa had come to stay and watch over him at the Manor, his nights had never been this...restful.  He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was some...tension? Unease? Something wasn't there anymore. It was nice.

Languidly, Jason swung himself off his bed and caught sight of the clock telling him that he had been asleep for a little over an hour. Smiling, Jason absently rubbed his flat stomach in memory of the delicious lunch his grandpa had made for him in the absence of his grandma as she had gone off for the day. The ensuing food coma had the young teen languishing pitifully for his bed, which his grandpa chuckled at before effortlessly hoisting his grandson in his arms. If the warmth of the food coma hadn't dulled Jason's senses, he would have noticed how large his grandpa was at that moment. How strong Thomas had to be to effortlessly carry a young teen in his arms. Granted, Jason was on the smaller side of things, but still a teen thank you very much. No, Jason only sighed happily as the large form of his grandpa cradled him while gliding through the Manor like a-oh, Bruce must get his size from his father. It certainly made Jason feel like he was in his dad's arms again.

Shaking his head lightly, Jason made his way into the library, some sense within telling him that was where he should go. Without knocking, the young teen opened the door and poked his head in. "Grandpa?"

From the direction of the direction of the library alcove, one of Jason's favorite places in the entire Manor, Thomas' voice called out, "Over here, champ!"

A rather strange noise floated into the air as Jason made his way to Thomas. The sound was rhythmical and precise; a sort of _staccato_ of snicking sounds. Curiosity bubbled within the teen as he followed the noise to find his grandpa sitting in the window seat, a basket of yarn across from him, knitting needles in his hands flying with quick, sharp movements. His grandpa smiled, that bushy mustache lifting at the ends. "Nice nap?"

Jason nodded as he sat down next to the basket of yarn, examining the muted colors of soft fibers. From his seat, Jason watched the afternoon shower continued to fall. There were days where the street urchin could remember being cold and miserable in such weather. Trying to find shelter that wouldn't collapse on while inside, one that didn't have a hostile occupant (animal or otherwise), being soaked to his skin being caught in nothing but a light shirt having stashed away anything really warm in a secret place so as not to have it stolen by someone else. The street urchin was skittish and hoarded the little treasures he could find like any dragon would. It was a long time before this little dragon had shed his skin. Jason smiled lightly at the scene outside before turning to the basket and fingering the soft yarn. "Whacha doin, grandpa?"

Thomas chuckled, his eyes never leaving his needles as he pulled, twisted, and threaded the yarn into a tight chain. "I'm making some baby blanket, champ." A little noise had Thomas looking up and into wide, innocent, green eyes framed by a very curious expression that practically shouted from his grandson. "You know how I'm not just a general surgeon?"

"Yeah?"

Thomas pulled his eyes from the teen back to his needles, cursing lightly at messing up a row and having to undo it. "And you know I'm a specialist in pediatrics?" Jason only nodded this time silently, so Thomas continued. "Well, I like to knit to help me relax, but also to help me keep my hands strong and steady."

Jason cocked his head to the side like a little _robin_. "How?"

"Knitting requires some nice finger dexterity as well sharp eyes to keep catch all the proper links are made."

"Wouldn't something like sewing or maybe needle point be better for you, Grandpa?"

Chuckling lightly, Thomas tossed the pile of yarn in his lap to drape over his legs. "I do more than just sew stitches, champ, and if you think about it, that's not the same thing as to what I'm doing."

The little head in front of him bobbed like a little _bird_. "How long have you been doing this, Grandpa?"

That actually did make Thomas pause and lay the needles in his lap. "Huh, now that I think about it, I think I've been doing this for about...fifteen years now? I started while I was still at school. It was a good, mindless hobby when school became overwhelming."

Jason gasped lightly as his eyes fell to the needles in Thomas' lap. "You've been knitting longer than I've been **alive."** As Jason's eyes were on the large, hand knit blanket covering Thomas' legs, he missed the flinch Thomas made at the last word his grandson said. "Wait, what do you do with what you knit? I've never seen so much as a knit sock around here unless Alfie has a day off."

Thomas picked up his needles again and began his work again. "I usually stock pile them for a while before I donate them to Leslie's clinic. She gives them out to any one that might need them."

His mother had once come home with a knit blanket once, claiming it was from a friend; could it have been one of his Grandpa's? A warm, fuzzy feeling bloomed in Jason's chest at the thought that he might have been wrapped in his grandpa's care before he even met his dad. "Grandpa?"

Thomas' eyes never left his knitting. "Yes, Jason?"

Feeling a bit shy all of a sudden, Jason bit his lip before shaking his head lightly. "Nothing, never mind!"

At that, Thomas paused his knitting. "Champ? What is it?"

A wormy, squiggly, feeling burrowed in Jason's gut every time Grandpa called him _champ_. It was becoming a very special word to him. A lot like the word _chum_. His ears felt aflame as . "I-uh-you see-but maybe it's not-I mean, if it's-this is your time to-"

Chuckling warmly, Thomas put his needles down and put a large hand on his grandson's shoulder, effectively stopping the stammering. "Jason, take a breath and **calmly** , tell me what's on your mind."

The warmth radiating from his Grandpa's hand was flowing into Jason. His head leaned down and his cheek rest against the rough knuckles before he looked into those familiar blue eyes. "Could you teach me to knit too?"

The firm squeeze to his shoulder sent a wave of some strange satisfaction pulsing through the young teen as his grandpa smiled and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

The crowd disperses with light chatter into the evening air as patrons from the Park Row Theater talk amongst each other about their choice of entertainment for the evening.

“Jason! Do not wipe your hands on your pants! That’s what napkins are for! Or at least use your grandfather’s handkerchief!”

Well, maybe most of the patrons.

Jason indignantly squawked at that. “You want me to clean my hands in a snot filled ragged?!”

“It is NOT snot filled, thank you very much, young man,” Thomas grumbled.

Digging his hand into the mostly empty bag of buttery popcorn, Jason pranced backwards as he grinned at his grandparents.

They had taken him out for a night on the town that had started with a trip to the museum to see a new exhibit about an uncovered Spanish shipwreck found within the waters of Florida that dates to the time of Christopher Columbus ravaging the new world. Jason was positively giddy with glee at seeing a REAL sunken treasure while Thomas explained the different artifacts and Martha recited historical context.

After the museum, Jason meekly asked if there was anything else planned afterwards, not wanting to ask if they had dinner plans. Martha, seeing through Jason’s shyness, turned to Thomas and suggested they get dinner at the seafood restaurant in Burnley, the one with those wonderful stuffed clams that she loves (and that Jason absolutely loves too) as she’s quite famished. A quick double eyebrow raise at her husband (and out of sight from her grandson) had Thomas cottoning on quickly before he jovially agreed. He certainly loved those crab cakes as well. Jason was thrilled, although he tried to hide it.

Dinner had been a great time, the staff well familiar with the Wayne family (as everyone in Gotham was really). Jason, of course blushed as his grandparents continued to introduce their grandson to anyone they could as they waited for the food to come to the table.

The night was still young when dinner was finished. Thomas had come to learn that his grandson would never outright ask anything of them, but if given a choice, Jason would take it. Was Jason too tired to join his grandparents for a double feature? His grandson’s bright aquamarine eyes glistened with excitement as Martha chuckled, dragging her star struck boy to the car.

Somehow, Jason’s stomached growled as soon as they arrived at the Park Row Theater, which had the young teen blushing shyly as his grandparents laughed while exiting the car. After stocking on up on a veritable pile of sugar, salt, and unnecessary fat, the trio enjoyed a double feature of classic Grey Ghost films.

Currently, Thomas was inspecting his oily handkerchief while Jason grinned unrepentantly. Absently, Thomas tucked his handkerchief into his back trouser pocket as the Wayne family walked through the alley as they had parked on the other street.

Jason smiled more to himself than at his grandparents as the stars peered overhead. Today had been one of the greatest of his life! Martha smiled as she clung to Thomas’ arm and leaned on him as they watched Jason re-enact some of his favorite moments from the movie.

A gravelly cry shattered the moment. “HEY YOU!”

The shout reverberated off the alley walls and had Jason instantly freezing up while Thomas and Martha glanced over their shoulders. Further back in the alley, a figure hidden by the darkness came marching up to the Wayne family. Jason felt a shiver of fear course through his body as he could see only that the figure had his right arm held loosely at his side. It was hard to see as he and his grandparents had stopped directly under a flood light pointed directly at them.

The street urchin instinctively wanted to runaway; this had the hallmarks of a dangerous situation. The little Robin instinctively wanted to fight; this had the hallmarks of a dangerous situation he could handle. Jason felt torn for only a moment before Thomas turned around fully and faced the dark figure. “Yes? Can I help you?”

A lightening bolt of fear coursed through Jason’s body as the figure’s right arm came up.

“You dropped this back there, sir,” came the gravelly voice as he stepped into the light, revealing a brutish, but smiling face, holding up Thomas’ handkerchief.

Thomas started slightly as he pat his back pocket while Martha leaned back to stare at her husband’s butt as confirmation that yes, Thomas had in fact dropped his buttery handkerchief. “Goodness, thank you sir!”

“T’weren’t nothing, just being kindly is all,” the lump of a man groused.

Martha smiled and leaned in for a peck on the cheek. “Well, thank you either way. You certainly didn’t have to do that.”

The man smiled bigger, revealing a set of crooked teeth as he bashfully rubbed the spot Martha kissed. “Y’all have a good night.”

Thomas shook the man’s hand after securing his handkerchief into his jacket instead. “You as well.”

As the man walked the way he came, Martha turned back to find Jason standing stock still, eyes wide and his face pale. “Jason?”

At his wife’s tone, Thomas also turned back around. “Champ?”

The two elder Waynes placed a hand on their grandson’s shoulder, which had him flinching and coming back to himself. He blinked severely times, coming out of his daze. “Yeah?”

A little furrow creased Thomas’ eyebrows. “You alright there, Champ?”

“Uh, yeah, I’m ok, I mean, you know, nothing to worry about,” Jason stammered out.

Martha frowned lightly before pulling Jason into a hug. She could feel his heart beating rapidly, but just held him gently. “You’re ok, Jason, and so are we.”

Jason wrapped his arms around his grandmother before he let out a shuddering breath. “I’m-I’m ok. Sorry, just sort of, you know, had a flashback to when I…used to live out here…”

Thomas smiled sadly as he engulfed his wife and grandson in his large arms. Jason squeaked out the rest of the air in his lungs before Thomas released them from the embrace, but continued leading the trio through the dark of Park Row.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol how many of you caught what I was doing? >:)


	5. Chapter 5

For all the times Jason had passed by it, Robinson Park was not a place that he actively thought to visit. Despite the vast green grounds, clusters of arboreal sanctuary, and patches of floral life, the urchin knew that come night fall, the Arcadian wonderland would be filled with unsavory personas as well as eagle-eyed police looking for waifs to add to the system in vain hopes of protecting their young virtues. The shadows in the thickets and trees provided shelter for unscrupulous endeavors, be they malicious in virtue or bloody in action.

Today was not such a day though, as the youngest Wayne carried a rolled blanket under one arm and a picnic umbrella over his shoulder. His wide smile was bright as the glistening sun on the surface of the large pond in front of him as he spun around. “Come on! I can hear the crowd!”

Martha’s bright laugh tinkled in the air as she walked over to her grandson before tucking one of his black curls behind his ear while adjusting the picnic basket hanging off her arm. “Maybe you should slow down a bit before _someone_ passes out?”

“I- _ **pant**_ -heard that!”

Jason and Martha glanced over to see Thomas trudging along a large ice chest. A faint sheen of sweat shone on his forehead and his mustache bristled with a huff.  With an innocent expression, Jason turned to his grandmother. “Ya know; we should get one of those toy wagons, the little red ones. I’ve seen folks wheeling stuff around like that even for gardening.”

Martha smiled. “Oh, that’s a great idea! I think you’re father actually has one in the attic we can bring down.”

Thomas finally reached the pair and grunted as he dropped his heavy load to the ground and straightened his back with a groan. “Why couldn’t you have thought of that before I busted my back?!”

At the mention of his dad, a little itch in the back of the inquisitive Robin and intuitive urchin came to mind. “Grandpa, when is dad coming home?”

Thomas stiffened suddenly, and rubbed his back quickly to cover his surprise. “My darn back…” Thomas noticed Jason sag in concern a moment but knowing his grandson, he didn’t dodge the question. “Long, boring business trip, Champ. It’s why he asked us to take care of you for him!”

Scrunching his eyebrows in thought, Jason pursed his lips slightly but was drawn out of his thought quickly as Martha kissed his temple. Like a breath on the wind, the moment was gone as Martha wrapped her arm around Jason’s holding the blanket. “Come now Jason, didn’t you want to get a good spot before the outdoor concert started?”

“Oh yeah! Let’s go grandma, grandpa can catch up,” Jason teased as he lead his grandmother away.

Thomas watched as the two of them meandered off a moment while letting his back rest. Watching the light and carefree way Jason moved sent a pang of sadness through his very bones. A young lady walked up beside him, dressed in a black tank and black jeans tucked into her boots. She held a black umbrella over her head, but given her chalk white skin, it wasn’t a stretch as to why she had it. “He seems happy.”

Thomas sighed as he rubbed his face, scratching his beard. “We’re only trying to focus on the now as much as possible. He does have his moments but asking about Bruce, but we’ve kept him distracted so far.”

The young lady looked thoughtful for a moment. “You could just tell him the truth.”

The broad shoulders of the Wayne Patriarch sagged. “How do you tell a child he’s…”

A pale smile lit up the young lady’s face as she gently twirled her black umbrella in her hands. “With kindness and comfort. Usually, I’m the one that provides them, but you asked to do so for Jason. Yet, you still have not.”

Thomas felt a shiver run down his spine. “If you have a problem with-“

 “-I don’t mind. It is for a soul’s benefit when I speak Truth.” A pale shoulder rose slightly in a shrug. “It won’t change anything for me, for him, or for you. I brought him here after all.”

“It’s just,” Thomas said, “he’s had such a hard life…and he didn’t deserve how it all ended…”

The young lady fiddled with a large ankh she wore as she watched Jason spike the umbrella into the ground theatrically as Martha laughed as she sat down on the blanket Jason had placed on the ground. “It doesn’t matter.” The young lady turned to face Thomas as she smiled kindly. “Life is not about what you get, what you want, or what you deserve. It’s about being in the moment.”

Thomas stared into those dark, fathomless eyes but he felt warm and comforted. “Thank you. We’ll-“

“Grandpa!” Thomas turned to see the scrawny figure running up to him but coming to a steady halt once he noticed the other person nearby. A wave of shyness bloomed in Jason’s heart. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.”

The young lady twirled her black umbrella in her hands once more as she smiled. Jason felt a comfortable feeling washing over him and he relaxed as the young lady turned to face the youngest Wayne. “Don’t mind me; I was just about to leave. I didn’t mean to hold up your grandfather.”

Jason scratched the back of his head nervously. “It’s alright ma’am. I didn’t mean to interrupt your conversation. Please excuse me.”

The young lady laughed and warmth washed over both Thomas and Jason, leaving them both feeling fuzzy and comforted. “You always did have good manners when the moment counted, Jason.”

Jason cocked his head to the side, innocence filling his eyes. “You know me?”

The young lady leaned down and gave him a little kiss, which had Jason blushing, his freckles standing out even more. “I know everyone.”

Thomas chuckled. “Indeed. Come on, Champ. Looks like your grandmother is starting to wonder what’s taking us so long.”

“Ok, grandpa,” Jason chirped as he picked up once side of the cooler while Thomas picked up the other. The pair began to walk away before Jason paused and looked over his shoulder. “It was nice meeting you miss…ah, I didn’t get your name.”

The young lady, who had been walking away as well, turned once more to smile at the young soul. “Oh, don’t worry. I actually have a long list of names I go by; it’s Endless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another plot bunny appeared! lol I wrote this in 45mins. Please excuse the mess as I'll clean it up later.

If there is one thing Jason should have learned by now is that when his grandmother asks him to "tidy himself up", it means to promptly get dressed and out the door. As such, Jason got lost in reading _The Count of Monte Cristo_ at the trial of Benedetto before Martha swooped in and began brushing his wild mane of bed hair. "AH! GRANDMA!"

"None of that now," the Wayne Matriarch tutted as she held his head in place while running the brush through his black curls. "We're having a guest over soon and when I say "tidy up" I mean to do it right then, not later."

Successfully ducking out from his grandmother's grasp, Jason gently rubbed his sore scalp from the firm brush strokes, careful not to disturb his tamed hair while placing his book on his bedside table. "Who's coming?"

Martha gracefully strode over to Jason's dresser and began to rummage within it's contents. "You'll find out as soon as they get here; now come, come. Put these on. Did you brush your teeth?"

Jason grabbed the clothes that were shoved into his arms as he was all but pushed into the bathroom. "Ye-Yes grandma!"

"Good, shower up and be ready in fifteen minutes. Thomas should be home with our guest soon."

Crinkled brows and an incredulous frown flashed across Jason's face. "Why did you brush my hair down when you wanted me to shower?"

Brandishing the hairbrush and inch from Jason's nose (who kept a cross-eye view of the offending torture device), Martha snapped playfully, "to get the point across of course."

With whirl of her sundress and her curls, Martha waltzed out of Jason's room, leaving the poor teen stunned at Hurricane Martha.

\--------

"Are-are you sure it's alright for me to come visit?"

Thomas chuckled warmly as he drove up the gravel driveway of Wayne Manor. "Martha and I wanted to have you visit sooner if we could have."

The back seat passenger tugged at the simple skirt nervously. "I wasn't expecting to be invited to the Manor when I called to ask about Jason this morning."

"If we had pulled our heads out of the sand, we would have thought to call you on our own," Thomas rebuffed softly as he pulled up to the Manor's garage. He got out of the car and made it around before his passenger could even unlatch her seat belt. Thomas opened the door and held out his hand. "You're family too."

\--------

Jason muttered under his breath as he made his way into the kitchen to see his grandmother plating up some finger sandwiches while a kettle heated on the stove. "Do you need a hand grandma?"

"No dear, thank you. I've got almost everything done. We're going to be informal today so just eating here in the kitchen," Martha answered while never taking her eyes off the tiered tower of delicatessens being maneuvered to the kitchen table.

A whistle from the kettle had Jason automatically walking over to the stove, turning off the heat with one hand while grabbing Alfred's tea towel to grab the kettle's handle. Spying the tea pot, Jason carefully poured the boiling water into the heirloom porcelain. The sweet scent of English Breakfast Tea wafted into the air a moment before he gently placed the lid on top. After placing the kettle back on the stove, Jason carefully handled the tea tray over to the table. With a dancer's grace, Martha swooped in the last moment and took the tray from her grandson with a single rattle. "Thank you dear, I'm sure our guest will love it."

It was as Jason was smiling that something washed over him. An antsy anticipation that hadn't been there before.  He couldn't quite place it but it almost felt like the bottom of his stomach fell out, but in a good way. Butterflies positively danced in his stomach as the familiar crunch of gravel was heard from just beyond the door that led to the garage. He knew that meant his grandfather was home and most likely the guest as well. Wiping his sweaty palms on his pants, Jason felt himself being pulled into a side hug by Martha as the door opened.

In walked a face that had the floor falling away for Jason. Her hair wasn't done in any particular style, but it was full and healthy. No makeup adorned her face and yet there was such a healthy glow. Electricity flashed up and down his arms and legs, before the smallest smile broke from Jason's face. "Hi, ma."

Catherine Todd, healthy and whole, smiled just as brightly as she stepped into Wayne Manor and held out her arms. "Oh Jason, my handsome boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to close off this story on this chapter and leave it as is. a Heart wrenching fluff piece where Jason is reunited with his mom and is peacefully watched over by his grandparents because WE KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AFTER DON'T WE?!


End file.
